1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable conduit for a switchgear cabinet, having a rack assembled from rack legs, at least a part of which have several profiled sides on the inside facing the interior, which extend at an angle with respect to each other and to a diagonal line of the rack and have a row of fastening receivers. The cable conduit has a U-shaped profiled receiving section with a base leg and two lateral legs and can be closed by a cover section, which can be locked on the lateral legs.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable conduits of U-shaped cross section are known from the prior art. A base leg has fastening bores, so that it can be easily applied to level fastening surfaces. In the switchgear cabinet, mounting rails and frame legs of the rack having appropriately large profiled sides with rows of fastening receivers, offer such fastening surfaces.
Frame legs for a rack of a switchgear cabinet are increasingly used today, having a contour toward an interior which has several profiled sides extending at different angles with respect to each other and to the diagonal line of the rack, and which therefore complicate attachment of the U-shaped cable conduits.
It is one object of this invention to provide a cable conduit of the type mentioned above but which can also be applied to a frame leg or to two frame legs connected with each other, even if the frame legs have a more or less complicated contour of the profiled sides toward the interior.
In accordance with this invention, a base leg of the profiled receiving section is matched to at least a portion of a contour defined by profiled sides of an inside of a frame leg, or the profiled sides of the insides of two frame legs which are connected with each other, and can be connected with the profiled sides.
Matching the base leg of the cable conduit to at least one of the inner contours of the frame leg or frame legs provides a flush contact with at least two profiled sides. This permits a support and connection over a large surface between the frame leg and the cable conduit. The support between the two parts is thus considerably improved, because an alignment in the linear direction simultaneously occurs because the cable conduit is maintained free of twisting, due to the meshing of the contours of the frame leg and the cable conduit base leg, even if only a few fastening points are selected.
This interlocking is achieved in the simplest way because the base legs have sections which are aligned parallel with the profiled sides of a frame leg and form a contact contour, which is essentially complementary to the contour of the inside of the frame leg. The base leg can have sections which are aligned parallel to the profiled sides of two frame legs connected with each other, and form a contact contour which is essentially complementary to the contour of the insides of the two frame legs.
If in the area of the diagonal line of the rack the frame leg has a connecting section, to which added parts can be attached by fastening screws, in one embodiment the connecting section is bridged by a transition section of the base leg of the cable conduit which is located at a distance from the connecting section, in order to provide space for the fastening screws.
In one embodiment, frame legs are designed mirror-reversed with respect to the diagonal line of the rack.
In a further embodiment, the lateral legs are divided by slits into individual spring tabs. It is thus possible to conduct cables in and out at various points in the linear direction of the cable conduit, and to simplify the locking of the cover section on the cable conduit.
For fastening the cable conduit on the frame leg, or legs, the sections of the cable conduit which can be contacted with the profiled sides have fastening bores, which can be brought into congruency with the fastening receivers of the profiled sides of the frame leg or legs.